Ghost Rider to Rosario
by devo242
Summary: What if at the end of Tsukune's first year an old enemy attacked him and his family and his ghoul powers weren't enough? What if his family was hurt in the process? What if a stranger offer's him a one of kind deal to save them. Revision version.


Disclaimer: I devo242 do not own Rosario+Vampire or Ghost Rider, I only wish I did instead of writing fan fiction about them.

Hello to all fan fiction readers, I know I have no excuse for not updating this story like I said I would, and for that I would like to say I'm sorry. Instead though, I am bringing this story back form the dead. However, I going to start at the beginning of the story. The reason for this is so I can fix it up and to make it better then the piece of crud it was before. The first major change is that I took the first two short mini chapter I written and have made them into one real chapter. From this point on I will definitely update at least once a month. With that said, it is time to start the show.

* * *

Prologue

This story starts after the terrible school carnival that caused the school to close until the repairs were finished and also force everyone home. After Moka and the girls "visited" Tsukune at his home, Kuyou was able to track him down to where he lived to pay him back for the humiliation he inflicted on his youkai pride. He attacked Tsukune and then demonstrated that his Kitsune powers are on a far superior level than that of Tsukune's unstable ghoul powers. He then left Tsukune for dead while kidnapping his family to add insult to injury. He yells out to Tsukune that he is weak pathetic dog that lets his friends fight his battles for him because just a dirty human. After saying this, Kuyou fades out of sight with his hostages while leaving a broken and bloody Tsukune behind.

Tsukune at this point wanders to an old condemned church that is to be torn down and vents his anger of his uselessness on random items found within church. Meanwhile a mysterious figure is watching him, getting ready to meet him face to face with an offer that is to die for.

Prologue End

Tsukune P.O.V.

"Dammit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Tsukune yelled out as he just launched a bench into a wall, causing the bench to break into a thousand little splinters while making a bench-shape indent as well. 'Why couldn't I save them, why wasn't I strong enough,' with that thought Tsukune tossed all his strength that his damaged body could allow into a punch that shattered a stone pillar that was found in the middle of the room. He then slid down to the floor and started crying over the recent events, 'Kuyou was right, I am weak,' he then noticed the holy lock's state ' My power, its not even mine; Moka gave it to on accident and I couldn't even use that to protect tou-san, okaa-san or my cousin from that blasted fox.' He then sees the chain ' Damn it, not only did I lose my family but the holy lock is failing and I can even feel the ghoul emerging.' he tries to stand only to fall back down due to an energy discharge from the nearly broken holy lock that was fighting off the ghoul nature inside him.

He looks up at a faded statue of the lord that still remains in the old church, " God if you are listening please give me a way to save my family and to no longer be nuisance to my friends. To repay them for protecting me all the time at school, and for all the kindness they have shown me," Tsukune yelled then whispered towards the end of prayer. He could feel his body shutting down from his intense injuries he gain from his brawl with Kuyou, mainly the heavy heated slash mark he gained directly from the foxes two tailed attack. His mind at this point was starting to lose itself to the ghoul that was fighting to survive in his dying body, slowly falling into the darkness that was the ghoul within him.

He whispered in a quiet tone that was barely heard (but was heard by a certain individual who was ready to take advantage of this opportunity he was given) " Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yuikari, Gin, Mom, Dad, and Kyouko; If only I was stronger I could make everything right and make that fox." Cough, cough, cough; some of Tsukune's blood spills out of his mouth and onto the floor. "I would give anything to become strong enough to protect everyone" he said with one of his last breath.

Tsukune P.O.V. End

"Did you really mean anything, boy?" Tsukune moves his head only to see a man who appeared out of nowhere that had combed backed hair, a trench coat, a silver skull topped cane, and appeared to be a gaijin. "Did you mean that," the man repeats. "Would You give up anything for power to protect what's yours, … even your soul?" As he was talking, the room started to darken, the shadows in the corner of the church seemed to have sprung to life and started to move, and Tsukune could also feel the power this man gave off in the air. With this, Tsukune could only look at this man with more fear than he has ever experienced before in his short life, not even Kuyou could give of such an aura of terror. He then asks the man "Who are you, what do you want?" The man gave off a smile that sent an unknown wave of fright down the poor boy's spine as he answered.

"I'm here to make a deal."

"A deal?" exclaimed Tsukune. For some reason, every fiber of his being was telling him to run a way form this man. That this man was somehow more dangerous than the entire organization Anti-Thesis put together, and that staying anywhere nearby this man was a very bad Bad **Bad **idea; however his feet refused to move.

"Yes, a deal that I think you would be very interested in" The man then smiled, however it wasn't a pleasant smile; it was a smile that promised pain for those that crossed this devil of a man (pun intended). He then continued "A deal that might solve all your problems if you are willing to listen, a deal that could help you out, a deal that could also help you with your ghoulish problem," at this point the stopped talking to look at Tsukune to see if he had his attention; which he was glad to see he did. He resumed once more with his speech "Yes my dear friend Tsukune, a deal that could not only give you the power needed to best the Kitsune, but to also save your dear family in the process. That is if though you do want to hear more?"

As soon as the man finish talking, Tsukune looked at the man directly into the eyes without blinking; and with out missing a beat he uttered two words that made him feel if he sold his soul to the devil himself.

"Go on."

* * *

That is it for the refurbished chapter 1. Like I said at the top of this chapter, I will be updating this story monthly at least. I will no longer promise to update my story when I can't and forget about it later like I did. I will not drop the ball again, this is my fanfiction writers promise.


End file.
